


Plants and Pots

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Dreams, Except the twins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hormones, I thought you'd never like me, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Plants and Pots Pairing, Succubi & Incubi curse, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Harry Potter is under a curse that strikes at night when he sleeps, he also really likes Neville. There bith grateful for that bar of soap. But... they might have forgotten contraceptices





	1. I dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, Harry potter is sadly owned by someone overseas from me >_<  
> Happy New Years Gifty for you all

Neville dreamed, dreamed of a girl beautiful beyond belief. With leaf green eyes and hair, her bountiful breasts were warm under his hands, the nipples hard as his tongue played with them. He knew it was a dream, otherwise the noise as he thrusting into her tight vagina and her cries and screams, would have woken up the rest of the dorms.

Her lips caught up his own, he happily invaded her mouth as he continued to thrust his seed inside of her.

“Tell me your name,” Neville asked the dream girl, she only giggled as he slipped deeper into sleep.

OoOoO

Harry glared at the floor as he scrubbed himself, ignoring Neville in his stall who cheerfully cleaned himself while humming.

It had happened again, Voldemorts final curse had activated again.

During the final battle he’d been cursed, now once he went to sleep there was a good chance he’d shapeshift into another ideal sex partner. He remembered every last moment of it once he woke, his there self at least usually stayed with males as he was gay himself. The powers his cursed had would keep anyone from noticing him, as sex energy kept the incubus-succubus fed.

He took a careful potion mix every few months, as he did not wish to get anyone pregnant or get pregnant himself.

The potion would only allow him to get pregnant if he did it as himself and not as his cursed self.

Plant girl seemed to be Nevilles favourite version of his curse self, and he would admit the other wizard was getting better every time.

But it was frustrating too, he wanted to take Neville as himself... but as far as he could tell Neville was straight.

Of course the universe was tempting the eight year, as he stepped from his stall Neville stepped from his own, and oh.. someone had left liquid soap everywhere.

They’d both ended on the floor blushing, as they’d ended on the floor in a very interesting position.

Harry was crouching on the floor his ass in the air with Neville above him, his hard penis pressing against him and any further would be inside him. Neville quickly pulled away, or tried to as the soap was still there.

And he slipped forward and bit more.

OoOoO

Neville gulped as the second slip...

he was fucking harry..

He was having accidental sex with Harry.

No matter how hot and sexy the ebony haired other male was, he never thought this possible.. and couldn’t even dream of this.

“Don’t you dare stop, were the only ones in here,” Harry hissed.

And Neville got to have a dream in real life, something he hadn’t dared of since puberty. He was taking Harry fucking Potter in the shower room, where anyone could catch them.

It was over twenty minutes later as they finished that Neville realized something.

“We didn’t use the contraceptive potion,” he squeaked as they dressed.

“Breath Neville,” Harry said, calling the other wizard by kissing him on his lips.

“How could I forget..” He whispered.

“Would it be so bad... if I did get pregnant I wouldn’t be due till august,” Harry said, placing a hand on his belly which as was without a shirt at the moment showed a small cum belly.

“If there is a baby, I’m going to marry you as we both need heirs.. legal ones,” Neville said taking a deep breath.

“Ah... then, there might be something i should tell you. I might have a curse on me,” Harry said embarrassed.

“A curse?” Neville asked, Harry coughed and told him.

“Oh.. oh...” Neville said, and realized.. his green girl was definitely a dream.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked in concern.

“Harry the only reason I had the dream girl was because figured there was no way you were bi and gay or.. well would like me,” Neville said blushing.

“Well then, how bout I show you how much I like you,” Harry grinned pushing Neville onto his own bed, somewhere along the way they lost there clothing again and missed morning classes.

 

TBC


	2. Not Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope.. not in a million years Ginny

Of course, the fun came to a stop when Ginny of all things came to find her Harry and screeched seeing the two going at it like rabbits. It was a very annoying spot, as Neville was about to reach his sweet spot one more time.

“Go away Ginny,” Harry snarled angrily.

“Get away from my Harry, he’s going to marry me,” Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Ginny, fuck off so I can fuck Harry,” Neville snarled angrily, and wow aggressive Neville turned Harry on even more.

The ginger started screaming her head off, this of course called the teachers in.

OoOoO

“Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom... this is not something I ever expected to have to deal with the two of you,” Mcgonagall said looking at the two now dressed wizards, both were scowling.

“I have no idea why people seem to think my relationship with Harry means they should start screaming and try to pull us apart,” Neville said unhappily, the two eighteen years old’s were freshly dressed and Harry shifted bow and then to get comfortable from there fun time.

“Now Harry, you know as well as I your engaged with Miss Weasley. Actions like this could hurt her standing,” Mcgonagall said sternly.

“Engaged to Ginny...” Harry dead panned. “Like ewww.”

“I largely doubt it, since Harry is a hundred percent gay,” Neville scowled, hugging Harry to his chest and feeling the smaller teen relax a bit.

“She’s a stalker plain and simple,” Harry sniffed.

Mr Potter, your wedding is at Christmas, now is not the time to get cold feet,” she said angrily.

“Okay, let me put this in simple words. I am not engaged to anyone and i did check with the goblins to make sure no one tried anything, so any wedding or engagements are in the dimwits girls delusional mind,” Harry said coldly but angrily.

The women looked at him shocked, then looked at her table where he now saw a newspaper announcing a countdown to the Potter wedding.

“Huh, Love how would you like to take the sails out of her little drama,” Neville said, Harry looked at him interested ignoring that he could feel little Neville growing below him.

“Oh... how so,” Harry smirked.

“Marry me,” Neville said, Harry blinked and looked at the other teen in shock.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked feeling a blush come to his face.

“Oh yes, I want to see you on a marriage bed flush with child,” Neville said, an image of a naked Harry on a huge bed large with child crossed his mind.. oh he wanted that.

“The sooner the better,” Harry finally said, with the way they’d be going at it there was a huge chance he was up the duff.

Too happy with the thought of marriage, neither noticed Mcgonagall flee with a start of a nosebleed.

OoOoO

“What will your grandmother say... were getting married awfully fast,” Harry whispered later on, as they slipped into an unused classroom to talk.

“As Lord Longbottom she can’t do anything now, and I’m pretty sure she’d rather her great grandchildren born legal and our heirs born legal,” Neville said.

“We don’t know if I’m pregnant yet,” Harry laughed.

“Why don’t we make sure of it then.” Neville said pulling him to the unused teacher desk.

“Oh my, teacher... is this detention,” Harry laughed.

“Oh yes, time to be punished,” Neville replied, and bent to the task.


	3. okay......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the Potter luck

It was three weeks later that Harry finally found his way to Madam Pomfrey, three weeks of rather active sex with Neville, and at night having fun as plant girl. Neville liked both forms, and it kept Harry happily away from others.

Of course, mass sex with no protection will lead to consequences for either gendered magical.

Harry rather hoped that his throwing up the last few days was pregnancy and not a flu.

“Your definitely pregnant,” Pomfrey said giving the two males a look, Harry grinned and Neville looked rather smug.

“How far along?” Harry asked curious.

“Best guess about three weeks take a day or so,” she said, Neville grew smugger as that conceded of there first time.

“You know what... we get to go to town this weekend,” Neville said thoughtfully.

“We do have a time limit now, specially with the red head brat trying to tie me down,” Harry said with a grossed out face.

“I swear only the twins are sane, and that’s saying something. And Grangers crusade on how being gay is evil is driving me up the wall,” Neville said with an annoyed huff.

Since the discovery of Neville’s and Harry’s adventures in bed, Hermione had been crusading on how unnatural Gays were and that Neville should be castrated for taking advantage of an engaged man and must be potioning him.

It had turned the whole school against her other then the Weasleys, as it was a common thing to pair that way since gender did not stop children and even gender changing was easy due to a potion.

Ron and Ginny were making fools of themselves, shrieking and yelling at Harry for betraying them, for not spending time with his soon to be wife (hah she’d be surprised). By now the school knew that Harry was definitely not marrying the red head.

The twins had been a surprise, a letter congratulating him from escaping the banshee 2.0 with version one being there mother.

OoOoO

The village near the school was covered with a thick cold mist, not that it stopped the students old enough to visit. Harry tugged at his jacket, making the neck close more to keep the chill at bay. It was one thing when it was just his health, but now... now he carried this precious being.

The jacket had been given to him by Neville, after discovering eh really only had the school clothing in good condition. It wasn’t like he’d had much chance in the past to get better clothing, knowing that in the past his so called family would have destroyed them demanding where he stole the money.

Thankfully as the war was over and he as adult in both worlds, he would never go back to that hell on earth. Specially since that soon they would be wed.

Apparently there was a small Gringrotts building here, pretty much a stall but enough to start the paperwork. Both had lines to continues, so Harry knew that this wouldn’t be the only pregnancy and they had to arrange to pre-nups etc. Not that they’d divorce, not with the way there magic had been blending since there first time.

But there was also a Driud living just outside town, who they’d actually talk about the hand festing wedding on Halloween.

Amusingly enough, the paperwork only took a few minutes as neither wanted the others houses to cease to exist by being merged into the other. Right now the three main houses were Black, Longbottom and Potter. Black and Longbottom needed males for heirs but Potter could go either way.

So if the first babe was female it would be the heir to the Potter name.

OoOoO

Nevilles thoughts were pretty much on what the fuck, they’d gone to the druid to arrange things as was proper. Instead the man had smirks, and married them right there and then.

“Trust me, it needs to be now,” he’d said, and walked away.

“Congratulations,” Neville said dryly.

“Shut up and kiss your husband,” Harry said, Neville complied.


End file.
